


【水梅abo】跨碍

by Heitu_11



Category: Football RPF, Ramessi - Fandom
Genre: ABO, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heitu_11/pseuds/Heitu_11
Summary: ABO世界观，一个少年初见一定终身的故事，水爷与球哥双向暗恋。当他们彼此错过了十多年，分别身为俱乐部队长的他们又将怎样去跨越那道未知的障碍？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 算是LOFTER的备份啦，也是尝试在AO3上发文练手XD  
> LOFTER：@不秃的黑土

风轻轻掠过诺坎普球场的上方，成千上万的球迷坐在观众席上，为即将到来的西班牙国家德比呐喊着。一方红蓝战袍，一方纯白盔甲，球员站在各自的位置上，就等着裁判的一声哨响。

拉莫斯有点烦躁的抓了抓头，他余光望了望巴萨替补席上的那个阿根廷人，心里不禁有些纳闷。一方面担心上次德比的惨剧重演，一方面是在意某位还没恢复好的小国王。

呸，已经不是“小”了。

皇马队长自嘲地笑了笑。在球场上总是毫不留情的那个铁血后卫，在私底下却悄悄的暗恋了隔壁头牌好几年。他平时的理智，面对那个小跳蚤时几乎消失得无影无踪，他像是个该死的初中生一样，总是会故意去做一些能引起他注意的蠢事。

他脑子里突然闪过十多年前那个冲自己笑的男孩，一时有些恍惚，甚至在比赛开始后愣了两秒才开始动作。

梅西俯身坐在替补椅上，穿着看上去算是厚实的外套，褐色的眼睛眨了眨，看着场上的球员们。在比赛开始的时候，他看到了某位愣在原地而下一秒又赶紧动起身来的Alpha，嘴角微微上扬。

德比从来是激烈的，拉莫斯在第十分钟的时候因为要阻拦而撞倒了迎面带球过来的Beta，为此拿了张黄牌，即使这让他有点不爽，但他注意到有道目光投向了自己身上，在看清来向时又傻傻地笑了笑。

是梅西。

拉莫斯才不会承认，他很久之前就开始采取各种很沙雕的方式来吸引梅西的注意力，有时候甚至不惜犯规而拿牌。他知道这样也许会让他厌恶，但这也不妨碍他在每次金球奖投票上都写上隔壁头牌的名字。

中场结束，下半场很快就开始。上半场皇马进了一球，巴萨在下半场开始12分钟便扳回一城，台上顿时迎来主场球迷的欢呼声与美凌格们的嘘声。第63分钟梅西上场，场内的助威声更加强烈起来，这无疑给做客的白色军团带来一些压力。

他上场了。

拉莫斯拍了拍自己的脸，内心不断提醒自己这是国家德比，他不能被自己的私心干扰，脸上便还是那副“别过来我要铲你”的表情。但他还是无法忽视在跑过梅西身边时，鼻尖擦过熟悉的甜甜的葡萄汽水味。

“嘁，巴塞罗那。”

14岁的拉莫斯跟着父母刚下飞机，来到这座号称“伊比利亚半岛的明珠”的城市，有点不理解父母带自己来这里观光的意图——他是个实打实的马德里主义者，尽管现在的他还在塞维利亚青训，但他坚定自己以后是要踏入那个传说中的银河战舰的。因此作为百年冤家的巴塞罗那自然让他有点仇视。

父母在一旁等着拿行李，无聊的小拉莫斯在宽敞的机场里溜达着，在走到一定位置之后他回头瞅了眼自己爸妈，却不料迎面撞上一个小东西。

“哎哟，什么玩意？”

被吓了一跳的小拉莫斯看着地上这个被自己撞倒而揉着自己鼻子的小男孩，马上蹲下问他有没有事，谁知对方一抬起毛茸茸的脑袋，一双深褐色小鹿眼睛眨巴眨巴可怜兮兮地看着他，好像还蒙上了一层水雾，白皙的小脸蛋似乎有点泛红，这让拉莫斯有些看愣了。

他好可爱啊。

“对....对不起，我刚刚低着头......”

软糯的声音从男孩口中穿出，带着一种小拉莫斯感到有些诡异陌生的口音，反而让他赶紧心被小猫挠了下。

还没分化的西班牙小子顿时产生了强烈的保护欲，立刻露出自认为很温柔的笑，揉了揉男孩的头发：“不不不，明明是我撞倒你的，不怪你！”

说着他把男孩拉起来，有些不好意思地挠了挠头：“那个......我叫Sergio Ramos，你叫我Sese就好。”看着男孩还是一脸腼腆胆怯，小拉莫斯有些尴尬。但他想了想，从身后的鼓着的背包里拿出个足球，冲嘻嘻嘻地笑了笑然后开始颠起球来。

“那个，我给你颠个球看看，你就别......诶我去！”

男孩看着颠球才没几下就把球癫跑了的小拉莫斯，噗嗤一下笑出了声，等小拉莫斯去把球追回来时，他看到男孩主动走向前看上去很害羞地伸出了手——

“我叫Leo，Lionel Andrés Messi。”

这小子还把中间名给报了。

小拉莫斯盯着这个突然认真起来的小脸，想了没想地握住了那只手，男孩顿时露出很甜的笑容。这回换他有些腼腆了。但这个男孩，哦应该叫梅西，给他一种甜甜又很舒服的感觉，而此时的少年并不知道，自已以后也会一直沉浸在这种感觉中，而这种感觉，就是心动。

原来巴塞罗那也没想象这么差。

“Sergio！”

听到父母的叫喊声，小拉莫斯这才反应过来，立刻松开了手：“那个！我要先走了！有机会再见啊！”说着抱着球一下子迈开腿跑走了，剩下一脸懵的小梅西站在原地。

“Leo，怎么了？”

才上完洗手间回来的豪尔赫有些担心地揉了揉自己儿子的头，看着刚刚跑开的少年，以为是自己儿子又被欺负了。谁知他只是摇摇头，冲父亲笑了笑：“我遇到了个朋友。”

小梅西刚刚和小拉莫斯握手的那只手的手指摩挲了下掌心，小小的心中暗暗记下了那个比自己高的男孩的样子和名字。

回到现在，开场时梅西看到那个发愣的拉莫斯一下子想到了当初初见那个把球颠掉的男孩，心中流过一丝暖意——他是他到巴塞罗那后认识的第一个人，即使只是一面之缘，但他却把那个傻笑着来哄他开心的少年当作是他心中的小太阳，不过......

想到现在他们两个的身份，梅西眼中流过一丝失落和无奈。他是皇马的人，他怎么样都不会喜欢自己的。

很快比赛结束，这次国家德比最终以1-1的比分收尾。在双方球员相互场后招呼时，拉莫斯走向了不远处的梅西。

“嘿，Leo！”

一股像是带着阳光气息的洋甘菊气味传到梅西鼻子里，他身体僵了僵，随后被人拦住了肩。是拉莫斯。

“那个，刚刚后面放倒你那次，我很抱歉，我记得你肌肉刚好，没事吧？”

Alpha异常温柔的嗓音传入耳中，葡萄汽水味的Omega不由得有些脸红。天啊他除了那次阿根廷出线之后就再也没有像这样感谢自己的胡子，它遮住了自己见到暗恋对象的不好意思。

“没事，毕竟是德比，大家都很拼。”

为什么？他都一大老爷们了怎么看上去还是这么可爱？？？

就在拉莫斯开始怀疑自己是否因为隔壁小跳蚤而开始有些神经错乱时，他闻到那股甜甜的香味，Alpha的本能让他不由得凑近了那块腺体。

“你闻上去好好......”

发现对方已经把手都放在自己后颈上以及这不对劲的距离时，梅西吓得推开了拉莫斯，胡乱说了几句就跟一旁吃瓜的比达尔离开了。而拉莫斯站在风中凌乱，在意识到自己刚刚干嘛了之后有些懊恼地拍了自己一巴掌。

他在想些什么？


	2. Chapter 2

"Leo，要搭我的车吗？”

刚洗了澡只在下半身围了条浴巾的小队长站在自己的柜子前翻找着衣服，一只手勾着一个小巧的车钥匙冲身后的人晃了晃，9号好邻居会意，打了声招呼就先行离开了。

“要跟我们去吃饭吗？Shaki她刚回来……”

“你舍得让我打扰你的二人世界？再说多少年了，次次你拿这个借口把我弄出去，自己却跟Shakira溜了让我一个人应对一堆所谓的“相亲对象”，这种操作我还不熟悉吗？”

梅西三两下传好了衣服，提起背包侧过身向自己那人揭穿了小心思后还一脸傻笑的发小翻了个白眼，向更衣室门口走去。

“我这不是为我们至今单身的小Leo着想嘛！”

脑袋里过了一遍之前皮克找来的各种“对象”，心中冷呵了一声。

信你有鬼了，你这个糟老皮克坏得很！

梅西走到球场下方的停车场，按着记忆来到自己的车旁，坐上车，密闭空间带来的些许闷热让梅西感到有些不适。

今天是太兴奋了吗还是什么，出汗有点多了。

没怎么在意空间里有了点变化的信息素味，阿根廷人刚一发动汽车，车窗就被敲了几下。他立刻放下车窗来，有点意外地看着来人。

“嘿，介意载上我吗？”

这个家伙疯了？

拉莫斯看这对方将自己上下审视了一番，心中不免有些忐忑。他也不知道他怎么想的，刚洗完澡就拿着东西一路跟着刚好更衣室门口的梅西来到了这里，更别提想搭他的车了。

“皇马为了修那个“电饭煲”连给自己球员租辆车的钱都没了？”

阿根廷人挑了挑眉，看着眼前这个刚刚才在场上和自己撞在一起的家伙。而拉莫斯则被盯得有些发毛。

“只是当朋友重聚？要是实在不行我就……”

“上车。”

拉莫斯愣了愣，看着逐渐升上去的车窗，立刻反应过来，压着心中的喜悦和惊讶上了车——他真没想到梅西会这么痛快让他借宿一晚。

耳朵不知不觉红了的梅西在某人上车那一刻就闻到了那股陌生而又熟悉的洋甘菊味，本就是与通常Alpha有些不同的信息素味道此刻就像是一坛多年的纯酿撩拨这葡萄汽水Omega的神经。让他上来也是有他自己的小心思的。

他下意识摸了下那块散发出甜味的腺体，那处的肉仿佛还在隐隐作痛。那场意外的标记闪过他的脑海。梅西看着车倒后镜里那个一脸吊儿郎当的家伙，眼底闪过一丝落寞。

别想了梅西，都过去这么久了，他也说了只是“朋友”之间的重聚，他又怎么会记得那天的标记。

这一边，表面上很淡定内心早已波涛汹涌的Alpha还在为自己被心仪的Omega接纳了而暗喜，甚至连车厢中逐渐变得浓郁的葡萄汽水味也没太多感觉——显然往日在私底下还是很细心的皇马队长此时就像是变成个第一次摸到自己喜欢女孩的小男生一样傻笑着。他从裤袋里掏出手机，发了条信息说让马塞洛帮自己跟教练那说声他今晚在朋友家借宿就不跟球队一起了。弄完这些之后他又降下了些许车窗……当然真的是“些许”，他可不想明天的报纸标题是“震惊！皇萨队长竟在德比后共乘一车”“昔日死敌私下关系不凡？”

……不过想想好像还有点让人舒服？

于是好不容易专心于开车的梅西听到后面传来“啪”的一声，使他不得不回头看了一眼某位刚刚给了自己一巴掌的西班牙人。

“……没事你继续开车，我手抖了下。”

“……”

果然还是像第一次见面那样蠢。

梅西嘴角微微上扬，继续开着车。拉莫斯也逐渐冷静下来，又降下了一点车窗让冷风刮过自己的脸，但当他发现车外的景象有点不对劲时，才猛地将身子探到前排的梅西头边：“喂慢着？？这是上高速的路？？？”“对啊，你不是要搭我的车回家吗？”

拉莫斯心中仿佛有什么石化了，刚刚的惊喜化作一条黑线，这家伙才是真的傻了吧，要开几个小时的车从巴塞罗那到马德里？？？？？

“不不不，我的意思是说，也不早了，今晚能不能去你家借个宿。”

“什么？”

才发现自己会错意的梅西差点要踩错油门，在经过内心的几秒挣扎之后，他咬了咬牙，缓缓吐出两个字。

“可以。”


	3. Chapter 3

诺坎普到梅西家的距离并不算特别远，当车停入车库后，Omega就迫不及待跳下车了接触新鲜空气——他觉得自己有些不对劲，但常年依赖抑制剂以及先天发育滞缓的缘故让他没能察觉自己究竟哪里不对。

然而，某个发育正常身体倍儿棒的Alpha此时却没能发挥他应有的灵敏。天知道他朝思暮想的就是这股味道，这个时候让他在这种环境下呆个十来分钟他就已经兴奋得不行了——单纯为了能和梅西友好的接触而兴奋。

拉莫斯还很体贴的收敛了自己Alpha信息素味道，生怕对方一个后悔就把自己赶出去。他感觉自己在期待些什么，可以知道自己不能着急。

“我去收拾下客房，你可以自己去倒杯水来喝，冰箱里也有果汁。”

“啊，哦！麻烦你了。”

拉莫斯看着走上楼的阿根廷人，就开始好奇地在周围查看，梅西的别墅设计并不算豪华，周围简单的装饰透露出一种温馨。他走到烹饪台旁随手拿了个玻璃杯装了点水，一边喝着一边走到一楼的另一头。

哇……操。

皇马队长一头黑线地瞪着眼前这个巨型照片，上面是梅西跟曼城的阿圭罗国家队相拥的画面。他早就听说梅西展览收藏室里面有一副阿根廷双子星的大照片，然而他没想到它居然真的这 么 夸 张。

居然占了一面墙！！！！！

拉莫斯没来由地感到很不爽，走上前去戳了戳曼城前锋的脑袋，心里在盘算着哪次比赛要是碰到曼城要死盯着他，往隔壁撇了一眼，就看到那五个闪亮亮的金球摆在展览柜里。一瞬间他感到有些怅然。当初自己碰上他的时候可完全没想着那个小个子会成为自己的对家，更没想到他会走到这种让人有些触不可及的高度。

他不禁想了想自己的风评，有些自嘲的叹了口气。他知道自己的球风确实会让一些人难以接受，不过这是他选择的路，他也从没有后悔过。只有在这个时候他才发现自己在那个人面前有些卑微，有时他也控制不了这种情绪而恼怒对他下脚放铲，赛后他又一个人在心里暗戳戳纠结。但是——

他伸手去摸了摸那层隔着金球的玻璃，露出了微笑。他为他感到骄傲，他从来都是认可他的，不然他也不会每次投票都投给他。

就在拉莫斯有些出神的时候，他感觉自己不由自主的抖了下，一股甜腻的葡萄汽水味猛地从身后袭来，一瞬间整个一楼都飘着那个气味。

我靠。

Alpha天生的感官能力让他顿时被这股味道吸引，在他脑子当机了几秒之后他才意识到发生了什么。

有一个Omega发情了。

在这个别墅里按道理只有他和梅西两个人，而他一个Alpha还好端端站在这欣赏球王成就呢，那么发情的那个Omega也只有那个人了。

该死。

拉莫斯急急忙忙冲上楼，跑到那个信息素味道的发源地。并不是客房而是主卧的浴室。他捂着鼻子尽量用理智控制着自己的Alpha天性，忍耐着踹开浴室门的冲动敲了敲门。

“梅西你还好吗？！！！！？？？”

里头并没有传来想要的回应声。拉莫斯只好推开浴室门，浓郁的Omega信息素扑面而来，而他发现十分钟前还好好的小球王此时瘫坐在地上，头上的蓬蓬头开着冷水淋湿了那赤裸的身体。那白皙的身躯没了衣物的遮拦此时泛着可爱的粉红色，Omega的后背贴着冰冷的墙壁磨蹭，一只手抓着下体在无力地撸动着，微张的口中还发出若有若无的呻吟。

“我好难受……”

拉莫斯看到这场面被刺激得红了眼，自己一直收敛着的信息素顿时释放，洋甘菊的味道一下子笼罩了面前的人儿，他像是被操控了般走上前向那个人伸手……

他妈的！

拉莫斯猛地甩了甩头，给了自己一巴掌，立刻退出浴室关上门隔绝了那股味道。他和他还只是朋友关系。他要是这么做了，没准梅西会恨他一辈子。

想到这里，拉莫斯狠狠咬了下唇，血的铁锈味与痛觉让他更加清醒了点。男人走到卧室的那些柜子里一阵翻找，找到了标着“抑制”的针管，屏住呼吸，快速开门走进浴室给那个看上去已经快熟透的人儿扎了一针。应急药物起效的作用很快，他可以感受到空气中的葡萄汽水味淡了许些。他打开抽气扇，从旁边抓了条大浴巾把地上的人抱起来，小心的把他放在主卧的床上放好，用毛巾给他把身子跟头发擦干之后把人塞进被窝里。掏出手机翻到那个很久没点过的号码摁了拨出。不一会儿就接通了。

“拉莫斯？”

“马上过来梅西的房子，他发情了。”

“什么？！？Leo发情了？？？不是……你为什么会在他……”

拉莫斯在耳朵要被垃圾话淹没之前挂掉了电话。有些心力交瘁地把手机塞回口袋，转过身看了看眼前这个还在微微喘气的人儿。发情的余热显然还没消下去，阿根廷人的脸还是泛着红。他咬了咬牙，转身迈进浴室去解决自己因为刚刚的事件而快忍耐到不行的欲望。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微做了点修改

“Leo？”

耳边传来细细碎碎的谈话声，紧接着是温和的柔光探入眼缝之中。理智回到浑浑噩噩的脑袋里，梅西睁开了眼睛，发小担心而带着胡子拉渣的脸此时放大了n倍在自己的眼前。

“我靠！”

阿根廷人不免被吓得坐了起来，额头也顺便跟巴萨3号的鼻子来了个亲密接触，后者为此发出了一声惨叫。

“Leo你咋回事，一起来就撞了你亲爱的皮克爸爸高挺迷人的鼻子！”

梅西没有应话，而是头疼地用手摁了摁突突的太阳穴，嘴里嘀咕了句“到底是谁吓谁了。”一只手温柔地放在他头上揉了揉。他抬起头，看见安东内拉笑得一脸温和地看着自己，梅西烦躁的心被安抚了下，也冲他的这位发小兼前女友露出了微笑。

“听到杰里在电话里语无伦次我就知道出事了，还好我还在巴塞罗那。你说你，叫你少用点抑制剂把，这下出事了。”

女Beta和他在两年前分手之后，两人仍保持很好的关系，前者在找到工作后没事还是会和前男友聚一聚、聊聊天。安东内拉稍微偏了偏头向他示意了下坐在卧室小圆桌前在笔记本上记录着什么的弗洛里特*，他的私人医生，准确的说是所有巴萨球员的私人医生。

“我有点混乱现在，我不应该是这个时候……对了，拉莫斯呢？”

梅西醒过神来向安东内拉身后探过头去，试图找到那个人的身影，但很遗憾的是，这个房间里只有他，安东，杰拉德，还有达尼四个人。

“嘿！我可是守了你一晚，你这没良心的家伙却醒来第一件事就找隔壁的那位混球？？？”

早就知道发小心中小九九的皮克努了努嘴，假装拭泪的动作活像自家大白菜被猪拱了似的，这幅装蒜的样子这倒是成功把阿根廷人逗笑了。

“如果我昨晚没记错，是Sergio打的电话给你……”

说到这里，梅西突然想起来昨晚自己似乎是被拉莫斯帮了一把，顺便自己发情的样子似乎也已被他看了个光。

而他身为一个Alpha，他认为皇马队长看上去，在某种方面，应该是很健康的，可他最终居然能忍住并且做出帮他打抑制剂打电话叫皮克来他家的举动，虽然这比正常情况下的后果也许是更好的选择，但这是不是说明了拉莫斯对他其实是厌恶或者疏远到了一定程度才能有如此强大的毅力在一个发情期信息素失控的Omega面前克制住自己？

拉莫斯可能做梦也没想到，自己认为称得上是正义伟大、突破以往AO发情期相遇套路、Alpha中绅士的典范，同时也对梅西更好的处理方式，竟会被对方认为是讨厌他的象征。莱昂内尔·逻辑鬼才·梅西又怎么想得到这位早就暗搓搓在心底里青睐他好久的Alpha-在那艰难的几秒脑袋里是做了多少道死亡选择题。或许他还忘了，一个厌恶他的、隔壁死敌队长Alpha，怎么会主动请缨要来一个单身Omega的家？

显然在这点，我们的巴萨小国王还是考虑过多了。

“他当然要先想人家，感谢皇马队长没有对Leo干些什么把。”

弗洛里特从椅子上站了起来，整理了下手中的资料，无奈地看着自家躺在床上的扛把子。

“Leo，我必须告诉你——你现在的身体状况已经到了不能用抑制剂的程度了，至少不能长期、大量的依赖。你的发情期已经开始毫无规律，并且很有可能会向今天这样因为外界的刺激而失控，你也不年轻了，本身身体就比别人特殊些，导致你自己都可能感受不到那种先兆，所以……”

这位巴萨神医顿了顿，还是说出了梅西最不想听见，也是他作为职业足球领域里比较少有的顶尖级别Omega经常被拿来议论的话：

“你需要一名长期绑定的Alpha。”

尽管对方已经把“标记”说得委婉了许多，但这不代表梅西就能欣然接受这个结果。他靠在床头，一脸茫然地看着弗洛里特，又扭头去看了看安东和杰拉德，无一不都是一脸复杂看着他。

“你让我一时半会地上哪儿去找个Alpha来标记我？”

梅西深吸了一口气，问出了这句话。只见皮克一脸郑重地把手机屏幕“怼”到了梅西面前，上面是给拉莫斯的对话框，下方是还没发出的信息栏中的文字。后者略略扫了一眼，然后抬起头看向皮克。里边的内容让前者给予了后者一个“你是傻逼吗？”的表情，并且在后者一脸傻笑的时候一把抢过手机删掉了信息栏里的字。

“你是疯了吗？找Sergio？？”

“哟，这不挺好的吗，都一口一个‘Sergio’了~”

面对发小的质问，刚才还嬉皮笑脸的皮克故意板着个脸看着梅西，“义正言辞”地做出了一番解释：“你不是喜欢那家伙吗，刚好昨晚他也顺便看了些东西，虽然他是个皇马人，但据我多年和他在国家队的经历，他私下还是算个挺好的人，当然啦要是他真的拱了你我还是要去把他揍一顿先，毕竟我之前在更衣室骂的东西也不是开玩笑的……”

这下不只梅西，弗洛里特和安东内拉都跑来狠狠敲了下皮克的脑袋，他们因为曾经的某件事也知道了阿根廷人那个藏在心中的小秘密，成为了少数知情者，但只要不是皮克那样清奇脑回路的人，都清楚的能认知到要是巴萨队长跟皇马队长结合之后所带来一系列后果的影响。

梅西感觉自己的脑神经快被这件事情压垮了，他脑袋中似乎还有点发情期的残留而浑噩着，而听了皮克的“睿智”发言后，他感到更加头痛了。

他不是没想过想，而是因为这他与拉莫斯之间可能性太小了。

他突然想到自己之前偶然在一个粉丝推特主页里翻到一个叫“邪教”的词，发现这个安在自己跟拉莫斯身上真的在合适不过了。

梅西感到很累，只是无力地又缩回了被窝里，把头转向另一边。

“让我再好好休息一会儿，这件事以后再说吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *达尼·弗洛里特：巴萨妖（划掉）队医中的一位，这里算是私设。


End file.
